


【浩汉宇宙】直播過後

by question2357



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22086397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/question2357/pseuds/question2357
Relationships: Kim yohan/Kim wooseok





	【浩汉宇宙】直播過後

「哥那麼怕跟我單獨相處嗎？」暴怒的金曜漢一臉不爽地看著金宇碩，「哥最近是不是太不聽話了？」

「不是、我……」金宇碩捏著自己的衣角，低著頭想反駁卻找不到像樣的藉口。

「當初說好的兩人空間呢？」金曜漢捏著金宇碩的下巴逼著對方抬起頭跟他對視。

「別鬧了，明天還有行程。」金宇碩推開金曜漢的手，趁著對方反應不及時跳下沙發衝向浴室。

正在金宇碩準備關上浴室門時，一雙大手撐住了即將被關閉的門，用力推開。

金宇碩的蠻力再怎麼大，也比不上從小經過專業訓練的跆拳道國手，即使整個人壓在浴室門上，也抵不了對方有力且持續的推進。

「曜漢尼哥錯了，今天就放過哥吧。」知道自己是逃不過了，金宇碩撒嬌的求饒。

「知道錯了不是更該乖乖地躺在床上等我操嗎？」金曜漢推開浴室門，一臉不滿的拉起一臉可憐蹲在地板上的金宇碩，抵上牆壁咬上金宇碩嘟起裝可憐的唇。

「明天還有……那你輕一點。」本來想用明天的行程去說服對方的金宇碩，無奈的想了想，還是不要再反駁對方了，免得最後辛苦的還是自己。

金曜漢揉著對方挺翹的臀，用自己早就硬得不行的下身色情的頂著對方的下體。

「哥不是也硬了嘛！」金曜漢壞笑著靠在金宇碩的耳邊說，托著對方的臀將對方抱起放在洗手台上，輕易的就將對方的睡袍解開。

「哥不知道吧，明明放進行李箱的睡衣怎麼會不見呢？」金曜漢捏上對方挺立著的乳珠，「是我拿走的啊，哥怎麼會以為睡覺還有衣服能穿呢？」

「啊……金曜漢你這個臭小子，這什麼惡趣味……」金宇碩忍著被金曜漢撩撥著而遊走在快感的邊緣。

金曜漢從不掩飾對金宇碩身體的喜愛，每一分每一吋都要好好的照顧到。捏著對方的一邊乳珠、另一邊也要用唇舌照顧到，輕咬輕吸著刻意用牙磨蹭，另一隻手也不忘照顧哥哥冒著前液的性器，在對方開始變沉重的呼吸時，鬆開手看著坐在洗手台上因快感而眼裡泛著淚光的金宇碩。

「潤滑劑在包裡。」金宇碩喘著氣帶著欲求不滿的表情看著金曜漢。

「哥該不會想趁著我去拿潤滑劑時把門鎖上吧？」金曜漢一臉懷疑的看向金宇碩，壓著對方轉頭看向洗手台旁的沐浴乳，按壓了兩下，將沐浴乳送向對方的後穴裡。

「呀！金曜漢！」

「哥不覺得這也不錯嘛！白色的沐浴乳在哥的身上更色情了呢。」

金曜漢喜歡幫金宇碩擴張時，對方身上慢慢染上的粉紅色，跟做愛時不同，對方會用手背堵住呻吟，隱忍又主動的扭著腰，當金曜漢手指戳到了對方敏感的位置時，金宇碩會顫抖著身子，失神的望著自己。

「快……快進來……」

金曜漢再次按壓沐浴乳抹在自己的性器上，不說一聲就撞進金宇碩的身體。

「呀、不是跟你說不要那麼重……你……啊、不要……」金宇碩才剛被插入，就要忍著對方粗魯的頂撞。

「哥不是知道錯了嗎？這只是小小的懲罰。」

金曜漢用力的撞進對方的體內，聽著身下人的求饒聲，金曜漢更興奮的，像是要將囊袋都撞進似的，發了狂的掐著對方的腰往自己的性器撞。

「曜漢尼……不要、輕一點……」金宇碩眼角帶著淚水，腦內像是炸著煙花似的快感，只能抓緊對方的手臂。

「好的哥，不要輕一點。」刻意誤解對方的意思，更用力的頂撞著對方的後穴。

「啊…不要……」金宇碩顫抖著身子，顧不及被猛烈攻勢而被迫撞上洗手台鏡子的腦袋，射在金曜漢深藍色的睡衣上。

金曜漢感受著對方高潮而緊縮著的腸壁，咬著牙頂入對方的深處，在金宇碩的尖叫聲中射進對方的體內。

「西八！弄得我裡面都是沐浴乳！」

「還不是哥……我太急才會這樣啊！」

「真的很不好弄乾淨啊！裡面都西八是泡泡！」

「要不然我幫哥弄出來好了（開心～）。」

「呀！你不要再……啊西…最後一次了，等下我真的要睡了……」

「內～～」


End file.
